


Meeting the Family

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Beauty guru Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beauty Guru Stiles, Biracial Character, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy! Derek, Daddy! Stiles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Trip, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Illegal Activities, Kid Fic, Language, M/M, Makeup Artist Stiles, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Masturbation, Nicknames, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut, Youtuber Stiles, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles invites Derek in his girls to travel to Minnesota to meet his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is gonna be a chartered Fic in the series, which actually is better for me cause I may be adding random other one shots to this before this is complete!   
> A few notes tho:   
> Derek's behavior is totally justified and don't comment if you think otherwise   
> Don't worry I don't plan on much (if any) angst for this so just trust in the sheriff  
> Caroline is literally how little kids act and is based off my younger brother   
> I'm from Minnesota so this is actually familiar lol   
> And yes more of the cast will be in this and if I get some good comments maybe I'll start writing my smut for this fic faster!   
> Xx  
> T

The first few weeks of Stiles' living with Derek are awkward. They're still navigating their relationship but they have to do it with a sassy seventeen year old who doesn't like to wear pants around the house, and a clingy seven year old. Derek manages them well, it's just that Caroline always wants Stiles to hold her or play with her, and Gemma always wants to sit in on him filming. 

Both him and Derek work from home, but they're both on their computers all day while the girls are at school. They still haven't had sex yet because Caroline's room is right next door and even though Gemma goes to Kim's every other weekend, he has Caroline all the time. 

Derek feels bad about this, and he tells Stiles all the time but Stiles just brushes it off,  
"We have plenty of time for that." He'll say with a kiss. 

It's a Friday afternoon and Derek sits on the bed next to Stiles.   
"Hey."  
"Hey."   
"What are you doing?"  
"Editing."  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to get the girls. Then I thought we could go do something fun or eat out. I know you have a lot of work but I try to spend time with the girls on Friday nights when I have Gemma."   
"Okay, I can for sure do that."  
"I mean I'm really good at working and listening but sometimes I just feel like it's better to be fully there."   
"No problem."  
"I mean, you don't have to every Friday, I just-" 

"Derek," Stiles grabs Derek's hand and squeezes, "We're a family now."   
Derek blushes and leans in to kiss Stiles,  
"Okay let's go get the girls." 

"Hey Dad! Hey Stiles!"   
"Hi Gemma."  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Where are we going?"   
"To get your sister and then dinner."   
"Ooh where?"  
"Anywhere you want." Stiles says, touching up his pink lipstick.   
"Thai or Indian?"   
"I vote Indian," Derek says.   
"Sounds good to me."

They're sitting at their favorite local Indian restaurant, Caroline stuffing her face with naan and Stiles fighting Gemma for the last vegetable samosa.   
"So how would you guys feel about moving?" Derek asks.   
Gemma spits her food and it hits Derek in the chest,  
"Gemma Hale!"   
"Moving where?"   
"I was thinking San Fran. San Diego maybe?"   
"I wanna be by the zoo!" Caroline shouts.   
"It really depends where we find a house," Derek interrupts. 

"What about LA? Or close to it? That would be good for Stiles' career. And there's so many amazing cosmetology programs in the city!"  
"Gemma," Derek warns.   
"What? Aren't there Stiles?"   
Stiles looks back and forth between them,   
"I don't know-"   
"You told him? And he thinks it's a bad idea? How could you think-"

"I'm not sure what's going on here but I don't think,"  
"You mean my dad didn't tell me how I want to become an embarrassment by going to cosmetology school?"  
"Gemma that is 100% not what I said-"  
"No, you just think that's a bad choice. Not a real career."  
"I didn't say that."   
"So it's good enough for Stiles but not for me?"   
"Gemma, please,"   
"Whatever Dad!" Gemma says, storming off. 

Derek starts to stand up, but Stiles beats him to it,  
"I'll go."  
"I don't think-"  
"Trust me." 

Stiles knocks on the restroom door and hears a loud,   
"Go away!"   
"Gemma, it's Stiles."   
There's a few moments of silence before Gemma opens the door, dabbing at her eyes with toilet paper,  
"What?"  
"Tell me what's going on."   
"Like you don't already know."   
"I don't."   
"I want to go to cosmetology school after I graduate. I think I can make a lot doing mixed hair you know? Then after that I want to work doing hair while I'm in college instead of for minimum wage. I want to open my own salon one day." 

Stiles smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder,  
" I think that's a great goal."  
"My dad doesn't."  
"He just wants you to succeed. And I don't think that originally any parents idea of success is cosmetology, at least for their kid."   
"Your parents didn't approve?"  
"My dad always told me I could do anything I wanted. But I think what he really meant was any branch of law enforcement," Stiles laughs. 

"I'm really lucky, my dad loves me a lot. He accepted my dreams and my sexuality. He shelled out the money for school and he threatened anyone who bullied me. He took me to Target for the first time to help me pick out makeup. He waited with me for forty five minutes while I tried to pick out the right foundation color even though he has bad knees. He was wary at first, and embarrassed," 

"He asked me not to wear makeup out of the house. Or talk about the fact that I liked boys. At first I thought it was because I was wearing blue eyeshadow and my wings were a bit wobbly but it kept going. I thought he was embarrassed of me. I thought he didn't love me, for a long time. And then one time I just wanted to wear makeup outside of the house dammit! And I put on my makeup and I really thought he wasn't going to let me go to church.

"So we drive to the church and we go in and we're about to sit down and the preacher asks us to leave. And my dad just lost it, he starts screaming at him and swearing and he just takes me out of there and says we need a new church. And that's when I knew that he loved me. He still wasn't happy about shelling out fifteen thousand dollars for cosmetology school, especially when I was working at Fantastic Sams and still living with him at twenty two but oh well. 

"With cosmetology success isn't guaranteed. It's hard and it sucks when you're making twenty two thousand dollars a year and busting your ass for forty hours a week and your boss is shitty and your clients are rude. I just think he wants you to have an amazing life and never have to want for anything. Your dad is a good guy, you know that. We can't all be Stiles Stilinski's now can we?" He jokes, nudging her. 

She laughs and wraps her arms around him,   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome. Now know that I'm rooting for you, but when you come asking for a loan, it's coming out of your dad's checkbook."   
She laughs,  
"Whatever."   
"Also, I'll need to think more about this moving to LA thing."  
"Shut up, you'd love it."   
"I would, but my wallet would not." 

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah Care?"  
"Did mommy say I could move?"  
Derek sighs,  
"Well,"  
"Does she even care?"   
"Listen, Caroline,"  
"She doesn't love me, does she?"   
"Of course she loves you."   
"Then why doesn't she ever come see me?" Caroline demands.   
"Baby, your mom is really busy and-"   
"I wish Stiles was my mom. Or Kim. Or anyone but my mommy! I hate her!"   
"Caroline," Derek says softly, pulling her into his lap.   
"Do you love me daddy?"  
"More than myself." He kisses her forehead.

Derek's been going crazy. His life had been going to shit for several years now. Between Brittany and custody battles he'd finally won, Gemma and her attitude, Laura blowing up his phone all the time. It seemed like it would never get better. 

Then Stiles' happened. Not the mushy sarcastic cute Stiles from YouTube. The real Stiles. The cuddles Caroline at three am cause she has bad dreams Stiles. The Stiles that worms his way around Derek at all moments of the day. The Derek that gets up at least three days a week to do Gemma's makeup because she's never tried a cut crease, or Lily Lashes or colored eyeliner. 

Somehow Stiles came into his life and turned it back around and Derek can't imagine his life without him. And it scares him. It scares him that Stiles has only been living with him for five weeks and Derek already wants to move in with this man and marry him and have kids with him and it's fucking scary. 

"My Dad wants me to come visit him." Stiles says one morning over breakfast. It's only six in the morning and Stiles never thought he could be up and ready to go this morning but that was before Derek woke him up with a kiss, not thirty seconds before Caroline bounced on their bed. 

Their morning routine was similar, at least during the week. Caroline woke them both up, and they brushed their teeth, Caroline on the counter between them. Then Derek went to wake Gemma up, which took a lot longer than necessary for a seventeen year old, while Stiles does Caroline's hair. 

When Gemma finally gets up, she takes over the bathroom and Derek dresses Caroline while Stiles starts coffee and breakfast. Now they're all sitting around the table eating eggs and toast and Stiles is so happy the school year is over in a week because he is so exhausted.

"When?"   
"Just soon. It's been a long time. Since before me and my ex broke up."  
"That long?"   
"We both got busy. Trust me, I feel bad. But he also asked if you would come."  
"Just me?"  
"The girls too." 

"What?" Gemma asks.  
"He wants to meet you."   
"He does?" Caroline asks, "You told him about us?"  
"Of course!"   
"Well I wanna go!" Caroline says.   
"You're in school."   
"We can wait until they're done," Stiles says, "Its only one week. Plus I was thinking we could stay for close to a week. The girls can see MOA and you can meet my dad and all my friends."   
"I'd love to. Girls?"  
"I wanna meet Stiles' dad!" Caroline says excitedly.  
"Then it's settled. Book the tickets babe." Derek leans over to peck Stiles and he beams.

That's how they ended up in the airport dragging three full size suitcases and a kid sized one at eight in the morning. They'd been up since five, drove the two hours to the San Diego airport and their flight was at ten. 

"Daddy I'm hungry! I want McDonald's!" Caroline cries as soon as they enter the security check.   
"It's only breakfast time."  
"I want breakfast there!"   
"Fine."  
"Daddy I want some now! Right now!"   
"Caroline. You're going to wait until the we get through this one and then we'll get some." 

 

Caroline won't stop chattering about going to Minnesota and meeting Stiles' dad and his goddaughter, and going on a plane. She sprays pancake bits at all of them and Derek sends Gemma back three times for more coffee. 

She's more subdued when she's on the plane, Gemma's reading her The Hunger Games and Stiles and Derek are in the row in front of them. Stiles grabs Derek's hand and Derek rests his head on Stiles' shoulder,  
"What's wrong muffin?"   
"Well first, the fact you're calling me that," Derek deadpans.  
"Shut up. And answer me."

"I'm nervous."  
"Why babe?"   
Derek sighs,   
"I just don't want to break the bubble. What if he doesn't like me? Or the girls? Or he doesn't think I'm good enough for you or," he pulls his hand away, "Did you tell him about the girls?"   
"What about them?"  
Derek gives him a condescending look and Stiles sighs,  
"Yes. I told them your girls are half black."   
"And?"

"My dad's not racist Derek. It's fine."  
"There's a difference between just not being racist and being anti racist. There's also a difference between not being racist and having biracial grandchildren." 

Derek's trying not to get upset but he loves Stiles, and he doesn't want to give him up but he's also not going to make him choose between him or his father. And he's not backing down when his daughters are involved. He's so close to his happily ever after but he's also so close to the ground coming out from under him and its fucking scary. 

He doesn't realize he's shaking until Stiles turns his body towards him and grabs his shoulders,   
"Derek, look at me. Take a deep breath. In and out."   
Derek does and Stiles grabs both his hands and squeezes them,  
"Listen to me. I love you Derek Hale. You know I love Gemma and Caroline. And my dad's going to love them too. If he doesn't, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Trust me, I've talked to him about this. I wouldn't be bringing you all along if I didn't think this was going to be a good family vacation. Got it?" 

Derek nods and Stiles pulls him in for a kiss, Derek just pecks him and then rests his forehead against Stiles',   
"I love you. A lot."  
"I love you too muffin. Even more." 

 

After forty minutes of waiting for their bags, they're all tired and starving. Stiles' dad was now on the way, Stiles sitting on the curb tweeting, Gemma on her own phone and Caroline on Derek's hip, whining about how hungry she is.  
"Caroline for the fifth time, once John gets here we can get food."  
"There's a Taco Bell like five minutes away Care, just be patient." Stiles says.  
"I can't! I'm hungry!" She shouts. 

Derek sighs and Stiles grabs her,  
"Want to be in a snapchat with me?"  
"I want the flower crown!" She demands, sitting on the curb next to Stiles. 

About five minutes later a white escape pulls up and parks in front of them. Stiles pockets his phone and stands up and John rushes out of the car to hug his son. They hug for several minutes until John pulls away, clapping his son on the back.   
"Hey everyone," he waves. 

He's tall, with soft looking hair, bright blue wrinkled eyes and he's wearing his sheriff's uniform. He and Stiles have the same nose and Cupid's bow. Before Derek can even say anything, Gemma's speaking,  
"Well I guess we all know where Stiles' gets his good looks from. I'm Gemma." 

Derek throws her a 'fucking really' look and she shrugs, shaking his hand,  
"Nice to meet you Gemma. You look just like your dad," John says, looking back and forth between them.   
"Really?" She doesn't get that often cause ya know people don't realize she's even Derek's biological daughter.   
"Yeah. Same eyes and eyebrows."   
She smiles,  
"Thanks." 

"Derek," John says shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you sir."   
"None of that sir nonsense, call me John," he then turns to Caroline, "And you must be-"   
"I'm Caroline and I'm happy to meet you but I'm really starving a lot so we need to go to Taco Bell right now."   
"Caroline!"  
John laughs,  
"Well. The princess has spoken, lets get your stuff in the car so we can eat." 

"Can we just go through the drive thru?" Gemma asks, "I want to take a nap."  
"That's rude, John might have something planned for us to do, you can't just take a nap."  
"Excuse me dad I've been up since damn-"   
Derek shoots her a look and she promptly shuts up, she likes her weekly allowance and wants her dad to give her his credit card when they go to MOA.   
"I didn't have anything planned actually. I made a dinner reservation for seven but other than that you could take a nap." 

"She's just being dramatic we don't have to-"  
"No actually I wanna take a nap too." Stiles says, "Exit here Dad."   
"Ok Care, what do you want?"  
"A Doritos taco and a bean burrito! And a freezie!"   
"Okay," Derek says as the pull into the drive thru. He pulls his credit card out and hands it up to Stiles'. 

It takes about five minutes for everyone to order and Stiles doesn't even use his card on their twenty five dollar order, he pays.  
"Stiles, I told you-"  
"It's already done muffin," Stiles hands him back his card and Derek rolls his eyes. 

Derek separates out the food and feels bad when his little forty pound daughter eats her burrito in three bites. He gives up one of his tacos when she finishes her meal and says she's still hungry, and they are all finished by the time they're back to John's. 

John pulls into the driveway and Derek looks around, this is Stiles' childhood home. The house is medium sized from out front. Brown with white shutters and a little front porch. They all grab their bags and John leads them in. He tells Stiles' to show them to their rooms. 

It's an older house and all three bedrooms are on one level, so they climb the stairs. Derek and Stiles are sharing the room next to the girls and John's room is across the hall, next to the bathroom. 

"I'm sorry Dad but I'm exhausted, I'm gonna lay down," Gemma says.  
"That's fine honey, we'll wake you up later."   
"I'm gonna take a nap too. Do you want to?" Stiles asks.  
"Yeah I could," Derek says, "Caroline, we're all gonna take naps."  
"I don't want a nap daddy."  
"Well daddy does, so do lay down with your sister."  
"I could watch her," John says coming up the stairs.  
"No that's not-"  
"It's no problem. I have puzzles and board games and cable. Take a nap for a couple hours, we'll be fine."  
"Only if you're sure."   
"I am."   
"Cmon babe. Let's sleep," Stiles calls from the bedroom door.  
"Okay, thanks. Caroline you be good."   
"I will daddy!"

"So Caroline, what do you like to do?" John asks. They're putting together a puzzle and drinking juice.   
"I like to watch YouTube videos and play with my daddy and read and bake cookies!"  
"No way, I like to bake cookies too," says John.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Do you want to make some?"   
"Yes!" She yells jumping off her chair. 

"Hey John," Caroline says while she's licking the beater covered in cookie dough.   
"Hey what?"   
"I want you to be my grandpa," she says, wide brown eyes locked on him, "Cause daddy and Stiles are gonna have a big huge wedding I just know it! And then you'll be my grandpa! And then I can come here all the time and we can make cookies a lot! Do you like that? Do you wanna be my grandpa too?" She asks eagerly.   
John pats her head,  
"Sounds good to me kiddo."  
"Yay! I have a Grandpa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and John talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I'm actually super happy with this chapter. I knew we needed to talk to John and meet some of Stiles' friends so I hope y'all like this!   
> For the next chapter would you rather some fluff sterek alone time (or sterek with the girls fluff) or moving along in the plot? (Lots of character interactions etc)   
> Please let me know below!   
> Xx   
> T

Derek's conditioned to wake up early, so after thirty minutes of lying away listening to Stiles snore, he heads downstairs. John is sitting at the table, reading the paper, and drinking a cup of black coffee.   
"Morning," John says taking a sip of his coffee.   
"Good morning."  
"There's coffee in the pot."  
"Thank you." 

Derek pours himself a cup and adds some cream,   
"What are your plans for today?"   
"Nothing really. I'm on the night shift tonight. I know Stiles wants to take you guys to see his best friend Scott today."   
"Sounds good. I could probably make breakfast then and wake them all up. Have you eaten?" 

"No, but you don't need to cook."  
"I want to. Are you like Stiles? Living off frozen dinners?"  
"I resent that," the sheriff says and Derek laughs.  
"Then I'm definitely going to cook." 

Derek searches for a pan and starts making breakfast. John keeps to himself and Derek hums as he makes breakfast, enjoying the silence he knows won't last long. 

He's just starting on the eggs when he hears footsteps. It's Caroline, hair covered by a black silk cap, wearing Elsa pajamas,  
"Good morning daddy! Good morning grandpa!"   
Derek drops the carton of eggs on the floor,  
"What did you just say?"   
"What?" Caroline asks, clambering onto a chair.   
"You called John grandpa."   
"Well he said he could be my grandpa!"   
"Honey-"   
"Derek, lets take a little walk," John says standing up and waiting for Derek to follow him. 

They go out the front door, and once they're out there, Derek starts talking,  
"Look, Caroline is a very clingy child. I don't want her getting attached to anyone who might not be there."   
"You're not serious about Stiles?" John asks, confused.   
"I'm very serious about Stiles."  
"So-"   
"I've looked at rings, I just," Derek sighs, "Sir, there's something I have to say." 

John stares at him gaping, still stuck on the rings thing,  
"I can't let my family any closer to your son, or you until we talk about something."  
"What?"  
"My girls, they're black."  
The sheriff raises an eyebrow,   
"Stiles said they're your girls though. Wouldn't that make them biracial, or?" 

"My daughter's are white or white passing. They have white in them but they're treated like and look like other black humans. They are biologically mine, their skintone is just different."   
John's eyes narrow,  
"You don't know me well enough to call me a racist." He says defensively.   
"I'm not saying you're racist, or even that you have a problem with my girls. I'm asking now. It's one thing to be the family who adopted a child of color, then you get pats on the back for helping out, but when you actually procreate with someone, it's the end of the world." 

"I'm not-"  
"It's different when it's your own family. You say Caroline can call you grandpa while we're here, but are you really willing to be that for her? Explain for the third time that week that no she's not adopted, learn how to tie on her hair scarf when she sleeps over at your house? Defend Gemma when people say she didn't really earn her diploma, the schools just working harder with the black kids so they don't end up being drug dealers? Hold Gemma when she cries because someone said she was pretty for a black girl? Wear a black lives matter shirt and come with us to rally's?" 

Derek sighs, but barrels on,   
"It's different when it's your family. It's different when your daughter is being suspended because she punched someone for calling her the n word. Or when your seven year old asks why she's not allowed to go to her friends' houses anymore. I have had to learn a lot, trust me. But I won't accept just a not racist environment, I need an anti racist environment. I need you up there every day, shutting down every comment and every microagression and making clear that shit is not tolerable."

Derek takes a deep breath,  
"If you can't do that, that's fine. But I need to know now. There's no use in any of us getting any deeper if this isn't going to work. I love your son John, I do. And I thank you for opening your house to us, but I brought my girls into this world, they didn't ask to be born to teen parents, they didn't ask to be half white and half black, they didn't ask for half their family to hate them before they were even born. I brought them here, and it's my job to protect them, no matter what the cost." 

John just stares at him looking a little shocked and Derek braces himself, walking towards the door, he knew it. Now he needed to talk to Stiles and just-  
John grabs his arm and Derek turns, braced for the yelling. He's used to it. He's used to being disappointed and disgusted by people.   
"Derek, son, come here," John pulls him in for a hug and pats his back, "I am so sorry for the shit you've been through. I don't care if your girls are people, green, gay, straight. That's not how I choose the people I love. There's no special criteria for who we're supposed to love. You fell in love, and now you have two beautiful daughters. You fell in love and now you have my son. I see the way you two look at each other. I will love your girls like they are my own. I want to be a grandpa, but more importantly I want to learn how to support them and create this anti racist environment that you say. I know I'm not perfect, and Stiles calls me out on stuff, and I want you to do that too. I don't want the way of the past in my head. I want the way of now." 

Derek smiles,  
"Thank you sir."  
"You're welcome. You know what else I want?"  
"What?"   
"You to start looking at those rings." 

"So dad, what are we doing today?" Gemma asks, grabbing another pancake.  
"I don't know, ask Stiles."   
"Stiles?"   
"We're going to see my best friend Scott and his wife Allison. They just had a baby."  
"Yay! I love babies! Love love love babies!" Caroline shouts.   
"So once everyone's ready we can head over there."

"Did you grab a gift?" John asks, pointedly ignoring Caroline stealing a sausage link off his plate.   
"No," Stiles rubs at his neck sheepishly.  
"Stiles! Melissa bought you Clinique until you were seventeen years old! You better go buy that baby something."   
"Okay, okay we will." 

So they end up standing in front of the baby clothes in target,   
"Oh my god. Look at this!" Gemma holds up a bright pink tutu suited for a three month old.   
"Or these!" Stiles holds up leopard print van shoes.   
"It's not even a girl guys," Derek says, arms crossed over his chest.   
"Derek. I want one," Stiles whines.   
"Me too! I have baby fever," Gemma says, picking up a little denim jacket. 

Stiles and Derek both stare at her,  
"Absolutely not."  
"Maybe when you're thirty five. Maybe. If I sign the permission slip."   
Stiles busts out laughing and Caroline comes rushing over, arms full of soft stuffed baby toys,   
"Let's get these for the baby!"   
"Care I don't think-"  
"It's fine," Stiles shrugs, "Just out it in the cart." 

Which is how they end up spending over two hundred dollars on stuff for baby William. 

Allison and Scott live in a cute blue house not too far from John. They park in the driveway, the girls carrying the bags of gifts and Stiles the pizza they'd picked up. Derek rings the bell and soon a tall young man opens the door. His hair is a mess and there's bruises under his eyes but he smiles,  
"Stiles!" He grabs him for a hug. 

"Hey Scott. This is Derek, and Gemma and Caroline."   
"Hi guys! Come on in! William is down for a nap but he should be up soon. I'm sure Allie would appreciate eating before that happens."   
"I can go get the plates ready then," Derek says, grabbing the boxes from Stiles.

Scott points him in the direction of the kitchen and Derek heads in there and sees a dark haired woman sitting at the breakfast bar and she's pumping- she looks up and starts to say something but freezes in alarm and covers her cheat immediately,  
"Jesus Christ! Scott! What the fuck!" 

Derek quickly busies himself setting the pizza on the counter with his back to Allison as Scott barrels into the kitchen,  
"What!"  
"I told you I was fucking pumping!"  
"You didn't-"  
"I did! You don't listen!"   
"I-"   
He's cut off by the sound of an infant wailing. Derek assumes there's a baby monitor in the room because it's very loud. 

Allison sighs,   
"You're on baby duty."   
"Allie!"  
"Go!"   
"You can turn around now."   
Allison was a very beautiful woman, her dark hair in two long French braids, wide brown eyes and pink lips,   
"Sorry you had to see that."   
"I've seen much worse."  
She laughs,   
"I'll take that as a compliment, Derek right?"   
"Yes. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you to, budge over and I'll get the plates."   
They get everyone a plate of pizza and a can of pop,   
"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Allison shouts.   
"Daddy daddy!"   
"Yes Caroline?"   
"The baby, he's so tiny!" 

Gemma walks in, a little bundle in her arms,   
"Look at him Dad."   
William has a button nose and soft brown eyes, thick curls of brown hair.   
"He's very beautiful."   
"Thank you. Scott you passed him off already?"   
Scott looks up from where he's already eating his piece of pizza,   
"Huh?" 

Allison rolls her eyes and cracks open a can of Coke,   
"Aren't you girls gorgeous."   
"Thank you," Gemma says.   
"You make pretty babies," Allison says, looking up at Derek, "Want to be a sperm donor?"   
Derek laughs,   
"Why not?"  
"Stiles I'm stealing your boyfriend and his sperm."   
"As long as we get to keep the baby that's fine," he says with a shrug. 

"You guys want more kids?" Scott asks.  
"Yeah man. You know I've always wanted kids."  
"I want a brother!" Caroline says, face greasy.   
"You can always stay here and be William's brother," Gemma teases, "And get out of our hair for awhile."  
"Okay!"  
"She was kidding," Derek says.   
"I wasn't! I want a brother! And I want to name him Reed."   
"Reed?" Derek asks.   
"Yeah, Dr. Reed from criminal minds!" 

"Gemma I told you to stop letting her watch that."  
"Hold on, can we talk about the deliciousness that is Derek Morgan?" Allison asks.   
"I need me a piece of that milk chocolate honey."  
"Also Hotch, in like and older man dad sort of way-" Allison says.   
"Oh my god yes! I like her," Gemma says with a smile.   
"You keep holding my kid while I'm eating and I'm gonna like you too," Allison says with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!!! I wanted to get something out for y'all.

It's a little past nine at night when Derek walks into his and Stiles' bedroom. John is on the night shift and Caroline is finally asleep. Gemma is in her room watching tv. 

Stiles is reading a book, and sets it down when Derek walks in,  
"Hey muffin."  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"  
"Hmm, no."  
"Why?"  
"Because you fought your sister for a muffin!"  
"It was grandma Elaine's cinnamon crunch praline muffin! And it was mine!"   
Stiles laughs and rolls his eyes,  
"You're adorable."

Derek settles himself on the bed, and Stiles settles in between his legs, curling against his chest,  
"Moa tomorrow?"  
"Yes. I'm not ready."  
"No you're not. And I wanted to vlog."  
"Sure."   
"My dad invited everybody over for a big dinner Thursday night."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. He wants to barbecue and wants you to meet everyone."   
"That's slightly overwhelming, but sounds good." 

"Is he coming to the mall?"  
"No. He's probably gonna sleep."  
"Oh yeah, okay. So just us?"  
"Yeah."   
"Okay babe."   
Stiles leans up to press a kiss to the edge of Derek's jaw. Derek turns to kiss him full on and Stiles kneels eagerly kissing him and running his hands through his hair. 

Stiles sucks Derek's tongue into his mouth and Derek moans, yanking Stiles into his lap. Stiles ruts against him, half hard.   
"Come on Der," Stiles pants, tugging at Derek's shirt.   
"Stiles," he mutters.  
"What?" Stiles asks as he rubs his fingers over Derek's nipple.   
"This is your fathers house,"   
"So? He's not here now," Stiles says seductively. 

"Want you," Stiles says softly.   
"I don't-"  
"You don't want to defile me in my childhood bed? Push me down and suck on my cock? Watch me finger myself open?"   
Derek let's out a little whimper and Stiles sucks on his collarbone, reaching down to unbutton his pants. 

Stiles slides off Derek and pulls his pants and boxers off. He loves Derek's dick. It's thick and uncut and is starting to thicken. Stiles runs his fingers up and down Derek's thighs and just licks the head of his cock.  
"Fuck." 

Stiles smiles and curls his lips over Derek's cock and slides down until it just brushes the back of his throat. Derek groans, tightening his fingers in Stiles' hair and Stiles' flicks his eyes up and Derek groans even louder.

"Stiles, feel so good."   
Stiles slides down deeper until he makes a choking noise, swallowing around Derek's dick. Derek let's out a,  
"Fuck, wait, I'm-" but then he's coming down Stiles' throat.   
Derek collapses back on the bed and Stiles' laughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
Stiles kisses Derek quickly,  
"I liked it. Like your come in my mouth. Want it in my ass too, and on my face. Want everyone to know I'm yours," Stiles mumbles into Derek's mouth.   
Derek moans and grabs Stiles ass,  
"I want that too, but,"   
"Derek you're not gonna hurt me," Stiles pouts. 

Their whole relationship they'd never had actual penetrative sex because Derek had never done anal before and was scared to hurt Stiles. No matter how much Stiles told him he wouldn't, Derek was scared.   
"Hand me the lube." Stiles says sliding out of his pants and boxers. His pale skin is flushed and his cock is hard and leaking and red. 

Derek hands him the bottle of lube and Stiles settles himself back on the pillows, spreading his legs. Derek settles in front of him and watches as he slicks his thin fingers. He spreads his legs so Derek can see the tight ring of muscle. He just massages at first and let's out little moans. It's not long before he pushes in his middle finger and moans,  
"It feels so good Der," He whimpers sliding in another finger. 

Derek watches in awe as he scissors his fingers wide. He arches his back and rubs over his prostate and he whimpers,  
"Fuck. Derek. Wish it was you, want you inside me. Please fuck me. Please,"   
"Stiles, I,"  
"Please. Won't hurt me. I can," he pants, "I can ride you. My pace and then, it won't hurt, please."

His eyes are wide, his face rosy,   
"Please Der,"  
"Okay, fuck."   
Derek leans back and Stiles scrambles on top of him. He braces both hands against his chest, and kneels just a bit above Derek's leaking dick.   
"Do you want me to-?"   
Derek grabs the base of his cock and holds it steady and Stiles slowly sinks down. 

They both groan as the head pops in and Stiles sinks a little father down,  
"Oh my god. Your dick. So thick, oh my god."   
"Fuck, Stiles, you're tight as fuck," Derek grunts.   
Stiles stops when he's finally sunk all the way down and he digs his nails into Derek's chest,  
"So good, so good." 

They barely get in a few shaky well timed thrusts before Derek apologizes and digs into Stiles' hips, coming. Stiles clenches around him and jerks himself off frantically, before collapsing on Derek's chest. 

"That was fucking amazing." Stiles laughs, sliding off Derek's dick.   
"Oh my god. You killed me," Derek groans.   
"You killed me," Stiles argues back, laying on his chest.   
"I love you so much," Derek says, kissing Stiles' forehead.   
"I love you too babe." 

"Okay, we cannot just go to bed now!" Stiles says like five minutes later.   
"What do you mean? It's been a long day, I'm tired."  
"That means we're old!"   
"It does not, it means we're tired,"  
"Yeah from sex!"   
Derek laughs and rolls his eyes,   
"Fine, what do you want to do?" 

"I can show you what I used to do in high school."   
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. Go get in the car, I'll meet you out there!"  
"Let me get dressed, geez."   
Derek crawls out of bed and goes over to Stiles' dresser and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. 

"That ass," Stiles says from the bed as Derek pulls the pants up his juicy ass.   
"Shut up," Derek mutters.   
"What car are we taking?"  
"My old jeep," Stiles says, "I'll be down in one sec." 

"So where are we going?" Derek asks as Stiles exits the highway.   
"The woods I used to hang out in."  
"Ooh, your jeep get a lot of action back then?"  
Stiles laughs,  
"Hell no, I was a virgin until the summer before my sophomore year in college."  
"Oh lord."

"Shut up, not all of us were hot at fucking 12!"  
Derek snorts,  
"Trust me I was not hot."  
"You're right, I've seen pictures. What the hell was Kim thinking?"  
"Anyway," Derek says, when Stiles pulls into a preserve and parks, "What did you do here then?" 

Stiles smirks and reaches behind Derek's seat, pulling out a bong, and a bag of weed.   
"Stiles! Traveling with one of these is a federal fucking offense!"   
"Who's gonna arrest me? My dad?"  
He laughs and starts packing a bowl while Derek fiddles with the radio,  
"You're insane."  
"I am not! Go in that glove compartment and grab me a lighter please."

Derek hands it to him, and ends up turning on a mixtape Stiles has in the player. Derek watches as Stiles takes a hit and he should not be turned on by illegal activities. Stiles slowly blows out the smoke and passes the bong and lighter to Derek. 

Twenty minutes later the bag of weed is gone and they're both high out of their minds. Stiles is laughing and screaming along to Nicki Minaj and Derek is trying not to die. He hasn't smoked from a bong in forever. 

"I'm starving, babe, feed me," Derek whines.   
"I think you're totally stoned."  
"No shit. I think I'm gonna die."  
"You're not gonna die."  
"Your eyes aren't on your head," he says seriously.  
Stiles shoves him,  
"Shut the hell up. We can get food." 

They pull into McDonald's and Derek wobbles out of the car, gripping Stiles' hand tight. There's no one in the restaurant but a bored looking teenage girl behind the counter. They must reek of weed because she lets out a laugh, especially when Derek hisses to him that he can't read the fucking menu. 

"I want nuggets."   
"Okay, how many."  
"20. And a burger. And a shake. And cookies. And fries. With barbecue sauce."  
"Der, honey, that's a lot."  
"Okay, but I really want a fish fillet too."   
"Okay baby, you can get whatever you want."  
"Really?" Derek asks with wide eyes.  
"Yeah babe."  
"This is why I love you. This is my boyfriend, but I'm gonna marry him," Derek tells the girl behind the counter. 

She just nods,  
"He's very nice to me. He's letting me get two shakes! Strawberry and chocolate," he whispers to her.   
The girl laughs,  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah cause he loooves me."  
"Der?"  
"Yes?"  
"Go sit down okay, I'm gonna get the food."  
"Okay!" 

Derek makes his way to a booth and Stiles orders forty dollars worth of food,   
"He's lucky to have you," the girl says, handing him back his check card.  
"No, I'm the lucky one."


End file.
